Past Now Forever
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Haruka remembers people from the past, now and forever, okay I'm no good with summaries! Leave me Alone! Haruka x Kantarou, and mybe Haruka x OC's


**Tactics:**

**Past**

**Now**

**Forever**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou, Haruka x OC's

**Disclaim:**Do not own the series, but I do own Kaito and Karou

**Warning:**Boy x Boy Wuv, you know the drill people!!

**Summary:** Haruka remembers people from the past, now and forever, okay I'm no good with summaries!! Leave me Alone!!

**Past, Now, Forever**

_**Past**_

"What are you doing here?" The demon eating Tengu looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes and silver hair tied in a ponytail, he looked around fifteen years old, wearing a traditional hakama with black pants. Dark orbs narrowed and a snarl could be heard, this alarmed the red eyed boy but he didn't move, not an inch nor did he show fear. The demon wasn't at all scary and yes he knew that the man was a demon.

"Stay back human!" the demon growled, he was beaten and there were bruises all over him. This alarmed the boy, but he didn't like being called human much but it was the usual behaviour that you would expect from a demon. "Who did this to you?" The boy extended his arm towards the wound, the Tengu jumped, lashing out his claws and slashing the boy at the wrist.

"B-But your injured…" he whined, when you think he's learned to stay away, the young man extended his arm once more, grasping the demon's wrist lightly, the Tengu smelled the blood, he smelt it, the metallic scent that rose into the air, it was suffocating, hence why this creature never liked humans. The boy ripped off a piece of his sleeve before tying it around the demon's arm, it wasn't bleeding but he still didn't like it, bruises were worse than anything in the world.

"Why are you helping me mortal" the boy stopped in his bandage making as he frowned, a little bit annoyed.

"Okay, It's not Human or Mortal, my name is Kaito, Ichinomiya Kaito and second of all, you looked like you needed my help, so I'm helping you. What about you? You look like you have a name contract, what's your name?" the Tengu tensed for a moment, not expecting such a response.

"Rin…" Kaito froze for a moment before he giggled a tiny bit. Rin frowned angrily, before snarling, running a hand through his long black hair that was tinted in green. "What's so funny?" Kaito calmed his fit down before replying childishly, he was a teenager what would you expect?

"Y-You don't really look like a Rin…I'm guessing a woman gave you that name huh?" Rin couldn't help but throw a frown at the young boy's direction "Rin's a girl's name isn't it?" Rin twisted his head away, shaking his arm off Kaito's weak human grip. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you, it's just because…" Rin closed his eyes

"I despise that name"

There was a heavy atmosphere that now appeared and Kaito was wondering if he did anything wrong, so being as curious as he was he asked innocently "Why?"

"Because it was given to me by that vile woman"

"Huh? Vile? Why did she do something bad to you?" Rin jumped, what was he doing? He was talking with another human, this has really gotten him terrified, and he was talking to another human, another one that was the same species like his master "How do you know about the contract?" Kaito was the one who was stunned now. "Huh?"

"You brought this up saying that I had a contract, but how could you possibly know, you're a human aren't you?" Kaito thought for a moment before smiling warily "Well kind off…I can sense spiritual energy…so I knew you were a Tengu and the Demon Eating Tengu out of all that" Rin became suspicious

"So…If I wasn't were you planning on making me a slave?"

"Huh? What? No I would never do that, I'm not like **them!**"

"Them?" Kaito turned his head to the village that was behind him, his innocent rubies twisting in pain

"Those other exorcists and spiritual bastards in my village, they treat demons like slaves, making them do things that they would never let their children do, prostitution and then killing them when their not useful anymore it just makes me so sick, it hurts me to see humans do such things!! So I try my best to help them, let them get a better life, but that's only if they want me too. I don't force them" Kaito explained, then turned his gaze down to his arms, raising a bit of his sleeve, what Rin saw shocked him, there were scrapes and scars that mounted on his body and by the looks of it, Rin suspects that they even went on to the rest of his body too.

"Besides I know how it feels to be put through that life…until Papa saved me and I became an exorcist, but I never forget what I've been put through, he sent an Owl Demon to save me and that's how I survived…I was adopted into the Ichinomiya family because of my spiritual power…"

"They do this to human's too?" Rin reached forward for Kaito's wrist, the mark that he scratched Kaito at was still bleeding. He tore a bit of his robe and tied it around Kaito's wrist, like the boy did for him. "Yeah…it's not demon's that suffer, Humans do too…I do name a couple of demons, but whenever they want to leave and start a new life I release them, I can't look after them forever or keep them with me…that would be selfish of me"

"Why would you do this for demons? Wouldn't some of them attack you?" Kaito shock his head lightly, a tiny sad smile on his lips "I don't mind, if I can't help them, then I can't, but I wouldn't kill them"

"Why?" Rin asked, when Kaito looked up at the Tengu he gave the Tengu a determined look and this made Rin a little bit stricken to see such an emotion printed on the young boy's face.

"**Because I have no right to take anyone's life away, Human or Demon"**

_**Present**_

It's been a while since Rin met Kaito, he had stayed friends with that young man for many years until he died, believing in what he believed, saving many demons, however, Haruka has no recollection of him and how he died, that stopped the day he was sealed away by his former master. He has a new life to worry about, especially with his new master Ichinomiya Kantarou

He was more childish than Kaito and not only that but Kantarou had a habit of getting into trouble. Today when another exorcise has gone wrong Kantarou jumped infront of Haruka so he could protect him, this has happened very often and it all started when they were both attacked at the Unabi, a ship that mysteriously disappeared from it's way from France to Japan

Kantarou was known to be a bit more reckless and he wouldn't harm any demon that would threaten his life. This has scared Haruka to no end and it was driving him insane. Kantarou was childish, annoying and loves to play jokes and pranks, but he does have a weak side to Which Haruka was seen many times.

"Ow!" Haruka narrowed his dark eyes at his young master, there was another demon here called Youko, but she was away at her part time job. Leaving Haruka here to tend to Kantarou's injuries, the silver haired young man couldn't even stand properly as a result to it and it left Haruka with the task to carry the young man home. Kantarou got a sprained ankle, a broken arm and his forehead was bleeding a bit.

His head sadly slammed off the floor leaving him unconscious and this was where Haruka really snapped at the demon that threatened their well being.

"Fool" Haruka whispered, wrapping the bandages around Kantarou's forehead

"I'm sorry Haruka…" Kantarou muttered, he was still on his way of becoming stronger, Haruka knew about this one's past, being bullied too much would be enough for anyone to feel alone and scared to speak their mind, it was also of his hair colour and eyes, in his family it's considered bad luck for a person to have such colours in their eyes or hair. "I didn't mean to put you in danger" Haruka froze a bit; he could tell that this was getting Kantarou down.

He missed his master's childishness and jokes, back in the near beginning Kantarou would always try to laugh saying that he was okay and that he should try getting stronger. Then again with this happening more frequently, Kantarou's moral has been rapidly going down, he doesn't even think he can get any stronger anymore. The lifelessness in those ruby eyes were more than a warning for anyone to tell.

"I seem to be failing in a lot of things lately" he tried to giggle, he tried to smile, but that wasn't going to fool Haruka this time.

"Kantarou…you haven't been failing in everything" Haruka pushed Kantarou unto his futon, pulling the quilt and placing it over him. Tucking the young man in, so he would catch a cold or fever while he rests, Kantarou doesn't believe those words and continued to snuggle into the warmth of the futon. "Your just having a rough day" Haruka might not be as good in taking away Kantarou's worries like Youko, but Haruka had his own ways of remedying Kantarou's woes and worries.

"You ended up saving me again" Kantarou whispered in a sad voice. Haruka scooted over closer to his childish master, looking into those depressed crimson eyes that looked as if they were going to turn into white at any moment. "I must be a really weak, I'm not getting any stronger am I?" Haruka sighed, this was grating on his nerves, so he laid himself down near Kantarou's futon, turning his head over so that he was at the same level and that he was looking at him.

"Kantarou, things take time, you can't think that you'll become strong over night, it takes time…you of all people should know that…" those beautiful crimsons looked into those dark black eyes, Haruka could tell that this has been going on in his master's mind for quite sometime now, how long, even Haruka doesn't know the answers to that. "But if I don't, then you might get injured and I don't always want you to be saving me all the time, because I know that you won't always be there to protect me, it isn't fair on you…" Haruka knew how emotional Kantarou is referring to these things

Haruka softened his eyes, raising his hand and snuck it under the covers, wrapping his hand around Kantarou's feeling the warmth that emanated from it. Kantarou squeezed his and Haruka thought it was only fair that he squeezed his hand back.

"Kantarou…you will get stronger…one day you will become stronger, but there's nothing wrong with taking your time, until you get strong, I'll always protect you, understand?" Kantarou was a little bit uncertain but then nodded, understanding that Haruka was trying to make him feel better and he was grateful for that. "That might take a very long time" Haruka squeezed Kantarou's hand tighter, gritting his teeth, the fangs almost showing.

"Take your time, you have plenty of it"

"Really?"

Haruka nodded now placing a smile unto his cool calm features, he was trying to reassure Kantarou more than himself, he also wants his master to get stronger, since this guy was so intent on getting stronger to protect those important to him, it's only natural that Haruka supports him in anyway he can.

"You will…don't worry, now you better get well soon so that you can finish your manuscript or else we'll starve to death" that seemed to have gotten Kantarou out of his depressing moods, a smile, a real one washed across his face, his laughter sounding like music to Haruka's ears. "Okay, I will"

It took Haruka a while to let go of Kantarou's hand, that smile was so enchanting that Haruka felt himself being pulled in, He slowly got to his feet and left the room, not before looking in on his master and then quietly closed the door, Haruka leaned his back against the door, placing his arm unto his eyes, he didn't want to shed a tear in front of his master. If Sugino had any idea that he did then he would've been nagged at continuously for letting his weakness show. Just now, Kantarou looked so helpless and lost in his own thoughts, he was reassuring himself more than Kantarou, he didn't want to admit it.

He wanted Kantarou to get strong more than anything; if it took one lifetime in a Human's lifespan then he would make it come true.

Kantarou wanted to be and Haruka wanted him to become strong too…

_**Future**_

Haruka had many great memories shared with Kantarou, there were many memories that he would keep in his mind forever. But time goes on and when Kantarou's time ended it wasn't long when time flew, it was now 2008 and Tokyo has changed a lot from what Haruka had remembered. He sat on a bus that drove all over the city, it was shocking when Haruka realised that technology has grown so fast.

Some things were high tech and there were some things that were interesting to him. It was raining, the dark clouds covering the once beautiful blue skies. He was working with Sugino, they both run a little Demon Exterminating business at a little bookstore that they were able to rent out, Youko was there also, but she still held part time jobs from time to time.

He continued to gaze down at the bells that were tied around his wrist. They were Kantarou's and ever since he passed away, Haruka never took them off. Not one bit, the bus slowly came to a gentle stop and this was the place that Haruka had to get off. He got off his seat and wondered off the bus, entering into the rain, his dark black hair tinted in green immediately getting soaked.

The office wasn't that far, only a few blocks away and it didn't take him long to get to the place, opening the doors and entering into the bookstore.

"Agh! Demon Eater, your back, how'd it go?" the office wasn't much; it just had a couple of shelves where many books were stored through out the years. A red sofa near the counter and a computer that was settled at the back of the shop for anyone to go on line, Haruka threw himself unto the sofa, spreading his legs on one end, his long black trench coat soaking the red leather once he laid down.

"It was a total mess, the old woman summoned a demon and it destroyed her house, so I didn't get paid" Sugino looked amused at his friend's whines, Haruka has taken that trait off Kantarou, but he still keeps his nonchalant principles intact. "You did get rid of it though didn't you" Haruka raised a thumb, which meant yes.

"Good, Youko's away on another part time job, oh Karou got back a moment ago…" Haruka winced a bit; Sugino was referring to Ichinomiya Karou, an eighteen year old who was studying to become a writer. Karou was a little bit timid when Haruka first met him, Karou was a little bit afraid, because this Ichinomiya, unlike Kantarou and Kaito, Karou was scared of humans and demons, it took the boy a while to trust him, it became apparent that Karou had a bit of more spiritual power, if he touched someone then he immediately feels their pain, their emotions and their memories.

It was later known that Karou was half demon, half human.

"If he got in trouble with his sister again, I'm not getting involved" Sugino pressed his back against the counter, his eyes scanning every book that was on the shelf that towered above him. "Actually he seemed pretty distraught, I think he might've touched someone by accident" Haruka growled, that was becoming more of a problem lately.

"Baka, didn't he wear his gloves?"

"Apparently not, I found them this morning when he left for college…oh and Ryo came by again, he thought that Rosie-chan was here again"

"And was she?"

"For a little while, but then she went somewhere with Muu-chan"

At this point, Karou decided to make his appearance, his hair wasn't as long like Kaito's but it was the same style like Kantarou's, indeed Sugino was right when he said that Karou was distraught. "Oi! Karou, you alright" Karou didn't reply, he still looked distraught, his right hand was shaking and his cheeks were sweating.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, oh, Hiroka-kun your back" he stuttered, trying to force a smile unto his face, Hiroka was the name Haruka picked himself, still he loved his old name Haruka, but it brought back too many memories of his former master not only that but Karou isn't his master, he's still oblivious to the world of the contract and it was better to keep that way.

Unlike Kaito and Kantarou who both wanted to become exorcists and had been given the choice, Karou was forced to become an exorcist; times change and apparently so do family traditions and beliefs. Now every member in the Ichinomiya family had to have a burned mark on their chests to symbolize that their exorcists, Karou never wanted to harm any demons but he was forced too at a young age.

"Yeah, the job wasn't that hard…how was college?" all colour in Karou's face faded when he wondered into the kitchen, what ever he saw must've freaked him out. Sugino motioned a finger in to the kitchen "You see what I meant when I said he's distraught?" Haruka could pretty much see that. This was very troubling indeed, not even Kantarou was this troublesome. Haruka pushed himself off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

"Be gentle huh Demon Eater? Karou's a little more fragile than Kantarou, remember?" He knows, he knows, Haruka knows that but he can't help but think how similar they are on some occasions, there was this one time when he took Karou with him on an assignment, he accidentally got Karou drunk and he was extremely gigglish, it was tough getting him to go to bed and so Haruka had to share the bed with Karou.

"I know that, stop reminding me…"

"I'm sorry Demon Eater…"

With this being said, Haruka wondered into the kitchen, finding Karou sitting down near the table, his hands clasped around a glass of milk, his face showed sadness and depression. "Going to tell me what happened?" Karou turned his gaze up to Haruka, those pure crimsons showing so much emotion, it looked like Karou was on the verge of a break down

"Hiroka-kun"

"What's wrong now?" Haruka sat on the chair that was opposite Karou, his eyes looking directly into Karou's. "Did you see someone's memories again?" Karou shock his head, it wasn't anyone's memories, so he wondered what was bothering him. "Then what's wrong?" Karou placed his head unto the rim of the glass, inhaling a deep breath

"I had a dream, I dreamt I was falling through the skies, I could see nothing but the ground, it was so high up I thought that I would die" Karou shivered a bit "I was spiraling so fast that my head was practically spinning, it was dark and cold…I was so scared, but then I saw these jet black wings and someone held on to me" Karou explained, closing his eyes lightly, but Haruka doesn't get it, what was so distraught about that?

"And then…I saw blood…i-it…it was yours" Karou finished, tears trickling his cheeks.

"I was so scared, that's why I've been looking so distraught, Sugino was probably angry…he wanted me to do some delivaries for him today..." Haruka got up off his seat, wondering over behind Karou, placing a hand unto his head messing his hair. "Forget about it, I'll do them..." besides Haruka had nothing better to do, he might as well do something to help Sugino out for a change. "Hiroka?" Haruka flinched a bit, before turning round, a thin smirk on his lips, there was something he was going to tell Karou and he wanted the boy to remember it.

"Haruka"

"Huh?"

"My real name is Haruka, remember it okay?" He left the room hearing Karou memorising his name over and over again, it was kind of funny that Karou couldn't pronounce it properly...

**_Out of all the People that Haruka knew, he became so attached with Kaito, Kantarou and Karou_**

**_Kaito's Personality, Kantarou's Strength, Karou's Honesty_**

**_Those memories he will keep forever_**

**_And he hopes to hold many more memories with his time spending with humans_**

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Just one weird little oneshot I came up with, I wondered what it would be like if Haruka kept meeting Kantarou's ancestors or descendents...I got bored for a moment and I needed to write something that would be fun. It's just a mere tryout, I'll get back to my series fic now, although this does seem to be a bit OOC for Haruka and Kantarou...Oh Kantarou why, why!! cuddles Kantarou Plushie I wuv you!!


End file.
